Amour Pur
by Darkazu
Summary: Elisabeth et Darcy partent en balade, mais la pluie les rattrapes... Où vont-ils s'abriter? suite de  Pride & Prejudice"


**Je tiens a vous expliquez, que les personnages ne m'appartiens pas. Que malgré les heures que je vais passer a écrire la suite de cette histoire, je posterais une fois par semaine ! ( Le lundi ). Je n'ai malheureusement pas le talent de Jane Austen, j'ai une écriture bien a moi, comme chacun d'entre nous. Personne n'est pareil. Fort heureusement, j'essayerais quand même de me rapprochais de son style d'écriture. Essayez d'avoir une écriture coérante a la suite de l'histoire parfaite de Jane Austen. Les personnages sont ceux du film de Orgueil et préjugé de 2005. ( Le dernier sortit ' ormi la serie' ). J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira. J'aimerais votre avis par Reviews, en toute liberté de dire ce qui va et ne va pas. J'en tiendrais compte pour les prochains chapitres. **

**DK**

_Amour pur. _

**Epilogue.**

_Mes chers amis de Pemberley,_

_Je vous informe que j'ai l'intention d'épouser Elisabeth Bennet, _

_J'ai formulé ma demande il y a de cela quelque jour et elle a acceptée ma proposition_

_Je sais que plusieurs personnes seront contre, toutefois, c'est à moi, Mr. Darcy de choisir la_

_Femme qui sera à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort. Et c'est avec Miss Elisabeth que je voudrais être._

_Je souligne que notre mariage sera le 27 novembre à l'Eglise Saint Antoine._

_Je vous pris d'y participer avec enthousiasme_

_WD._

_Amour pur. _

**Chapitre 1** : Un jour de pluie...

Elisabeth venait de rentrer d'une balade à cheval. Argo* et elle étaient exténués par ses Cinq heures d'équitation de la journée. Rentrant Argo dans l'écurie, elle demanda gentiment à un serviteur de s'en occuper. Elle aimait beaucoup ce cheval, C'était comme une amitié lointaine entre lui et elle. Son père le lui avait acheté à l'âge de huit ans, pendant des années, elle le montait et fit son éducation. Malheureusement, elle ne faisait presque plus de cheval depuis presque trois ans, elle préférait la marche à pied, Ce matin-là, il fallait qu'elle reste un moment avec son Argo, comme un en-revoir.

Sur le chemin de la maison, perdu dans ses pensées, Lizzie décida d'aller au lit sans manger, parce qu'elle voulait être demain et elle attendait cela avec impatience. Malheureusement pour elle, ses intentions ne seraient pas réalisées du moins, pas immédiatement. Au loin, Mr Darcy, son futur époux, discutait avec la mère d'Elisabeth. Sa mère allait encore parler à Darcy d'argent, de pouvoir, de terre ! Et de conversation infâme qui mettait Elisabeth Or d'elle. Elisabeth savait combien sa mère pouvait être... irritante. Par malheur elle savait fort bien que Mr Darcy trouver sa mère tout aussi désagréable que ses deux dernières sœurs. Elle cherchait le regard de Darcy, essayant de deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Trouvant enfin son regard, elle ne s'attendait pas à y trouver temps de sympathie dans ses yeux bleus, comme un océan dans les tropiques, si bleu que quand elles les regardaient, son cœur s'accélérait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle s'y perdait en quelque seconde, ne savant même plus pourquoi elle était dans la cour de sa maison à regarder sa mère et son futur époux se parler.

Mr Darcy était la depuis bientôt plus qu'une heure. Il attendait Elisabeth avec hâte. Mrs Bennet l'avait interpellée depuis près d'une bonne demi-heure. Darcy essayait de rester calme aux affronts que la mère de sa Elisabeth était en train de lui faire subir. « Si vous ne vouliez pas de ma fille, je pense qu'elle n'aurait jamais trouvée chaussure à son pied ! Elle a si mauvais caractère Mr Darcy !» Répétait Mrs Bennet depuis maintenant trente-trois minutes et six secondes. Il se retourna vers l'horizon d'exaspération, quand il aperçu la seule est unique femme qu'il pourrait aimer de la façon la plus belle du monde, la plus étonnante et surtout la plus divine. L'amour sincère et Fidel que toute femme voulait. Darcy la donnait à sa Lizzie.

Depuis deux semaines, ses deux personnes étaient fiancées. Le pauvre Darcy soufrai de plus en plus chaque jour, qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés quand le soir vient, quand les premières lueurs du jour était haut dans le ciel, il aimerait l'emmener avec lui envoyer, la gâté pour son anniversaire, pour Noël. Même si ses deux personnes se voyaient pratiquement chaque jour, Mr Darcy la voulait simplement qu'à lui. La prendre spontanément dans ses bras quand Lizzie ne s'y attendait pas. L'embrasser quand bon lui chante, pouvoir lui caressé son doux visage, ses bras, son corps... Et puis... La faire sienne...

« ELISABETH ! s'écria sa mère, Mr Darcy est la ! Il veut te dire quelque chose d'important ! Dépêche-toi ! Voyons ! Ne faites pas attendre ton futur mari !

Elisabeth s'était perdue dans ses pensées pendant plus qu'une minute, elle accourue vers Darcy et s'arrêta tout près de lui.

« Vous êtes donc encore en avance Mr Darcy ! » Dit Miss. Elisabeth en essayant d'être présentable. Arrangeant une mèche de ses cheveux couleurs chocolat qui avait varié dans l'auburn, grâce à son exposition fréquente au soleil depuis maintenant plus qu'un mois.

« Vous savez plus que qui conque que je suis très ponctuel Mademoiselle Elisabeth » Dit Darcy en lui souriant.

Le cœur d'Elisabeth se sera, elle arrêta tout geste, cette sensation en bas du ventre recommençait et son cœur accéléra. Au fond qu'elle-même elle se demandait comme avait-elle pus ne pas succomber a Mr Darcy avant ses dernières semaines. Si sa mère n'avait pas été là, elle se serait sans aucun doute jetée dans les bras forts de Darcy.

« Je le sais mieux que personne, Darcy, mais qu'était donc cette chose dont vous vouliez me parler ? » Elle lui rendait son sourire, et s'approcha d'un pas de lui. Comme voulant sentir son odeur, cette odeur de Rose qu'elle aimait temps. Si seulement elle pouvait s'approchée encore de lui, si seulement...

« Allons nous promener vers la rizière de la forêt avant que la nuit tombe, je vous le dirai en chemin chère Lizzie ».

Ils prirent congés de la mère à Lizzie et partirent à pied faire une balade, sur le chemin à la rizière des bois.

« Soit, allons faire une balade ! Vous savez comme j'aime la marche à pied, vous savez donc que je ne refuserai jamais ça à personne. Surtout à vous ».

« Et si vous marchez avec un autre homme que votre père ou que moi-même, je pense que ne danserai plus avec vous ! »

« Seriez-vous jaloux Mr Darcy? Si je marchais avec un autre homme que vous ? »

« Oui très jaloux » Fini Darcy en souriant à Elisabeth. « Pourquoi ? Vous savez très bien qu'aucun homme n'est égal à vous. » Repris Elisabeth

Soudain, Mr Darcy paru distant. Il allait faire quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu... Aussitôt que son regard toucha les yeux de Darcy, Élisabeth fut emprisonnée dans ses bras

« Si je suis jaloux... c'est...Simplement Parce que je vous aime... » Et Darcy se penchait sur elle pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa tendre Lizzie. Ne cherchant pas à le repousser, Elisabeth s'approcha prudemment de lui. Passant ses mains autour de son cou, s'entend la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle répondit avec amour à son baissé. Voulant rester contre ses lèvres pour l'éternité, quand elle sentie la langue de Darcy jouant avec la sienne elle se rapprocha machinalement contre lui. Puis, le souffle leurs manquaient, ils du se séparaient l'un de l'autre. Darcy regardait les yeux pétillant d'Elisabeth, son teint crème et sa bouche plus rose qu'à son habitude. La serrant contre lui il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux sentant son parfum, cette odeur de lavande qu'il aimait temps. « Plus que quelque heure Miss Bennet » dit-il doucement

Lizzie était encore sur son petit nuage, jamais il ne l'avait embrassé avant et en effet, c'était bien le paradis. Elle se sentait rougir. Elle avait chaud et dans ses bras encore plus.

« Oui ! Plus que quelque heure et vous m'appellerez MrsDarcy ! » Prononçai Elisabeth en se serrant contre la poitrine de son futur mari.

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez que je vous appelle Mrs Darcy ? »

Mr Darcy émit un rire, Elisabeth leva la tête pour l'admirer pendant qu'il riait. Elle était à ce moment comme une enfant dans les bras de son amoureux, une enfant qui aimée regarder l'homme le plus parfait au monde, celui qu'elle aime.

« Oui, mais que quand vous vous sentez excrément bien... »

Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue émettant un « Mrs Darcy » suivis d'un baissé sur la joue gauche « Mrs Darcy » sur son nez... « Mrs Darcy » sur ça joue droite « Mrs Darcy » Puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Voyons, Mr Darcy ! Un peu de tenu ! Elle n'est pas encore votre femme ! » S'exclama une voix féminine, en leur souriant.

« Jane ! Oh mon dieu Jane ! Vous êtes déjà de retour de votre voyage de noce ? » Dit Elisabeth, en se jetant dans les bras de Jane.

MrBingley serra la main de Darcy.

« Je vois que vous avez pris des couleurs Mr Bingley... » Dit Darcy en essayant de détourner calmement la conversation.

« Pas plus que vous, mon cher Darcy ! Avez-vous avalé un piment ce matin ? » S'étonna Mr Bingley avec un air moqueur, puis il éclata de rire comme à son habitude.

Mr Darcy supplia Elisabeth du regard. Mais celle-ci semblait complètement l'ignorer. Elle lui sourit et lui tourna le dos.

« La prochaine fois, Miss Elisabeth, je vous enlèverai une danse avec moi à notre mariage. N'est-ce pas un bon chantage ? » S'exclamait-il en essayant de dire cela avec classe.

« Et bien Mr Darcy, je ne savais pas que vous fessiez du chantage affectif ! Répondait Lizzie, en le regardant avec amour. »

« Effectivement, mon vieil ami est devenu étrangement susceptible depuis qu'il vous a dans le coeur Miss. Bennet » Repris Mr Bingley.

« Oh, je m'en vois désolé ! » Dit Lizzie en riant de plus belle.

Quand Mr Darcy entendait le rire de Lizzie, il ne pu s'empêchait de sourire. Il jouait avec le regard d'Elisabeth. Lui lançant des sourires dans la conversation qu'ils tenaient à quatre.

« Comment va Georgiana ? »

« De toute évidence, vous le serez bien assez tôt. Elle arrive demain matin à la première heure. » Termina Darcy en souriant à Elisabeth.

« J'espère quel ne sera pas en retard, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans mes deux demoiselles d'honneur ! » Stresser Lizzie en s'amusant avec la manche de la veste de Mr Darcy.

« Si Georgiana je ferais son travail ne t'inquiète pas Lizzie » affirma Jane en un sourire tendre.

Lizzie la remercia puis Jane et Charles prirent congés. La route était longe jusqu'à chez Lizzie et ils désirèrent de faire demi-tour, quand tout a cou, ils entendaient un coup de tonnerre. Lizzie sursauta puis se précipite contre Darcy. C'est alors que les premières gouttes de pluie fut parvenue sur les mains d'Elisabeth.

« Il faut trouvait un abri Elisabeth, venez avec moi je crois qu'il y avait une cabane par la bas » Décida Darcy en prenant soin de protéger Lizzie avec sa veste. Ils trouvaient une cabane de chasseur d'été. Posant sa veste sur le tabouer, il se retourna vers Elisabeth et...

Lizzie ne regardait point les yeux de Darcy, mais toute autre chose. À travers sa chemise blanche qui avait pris la pluie. Il y avait un torse musclé. Des muscles bien dessinés qu'elle ne pue voir complètement. Ne pouvant s'empêchait de rire pendant Cinq secondes, un rire de gêne sans doute. Et elle continua de détailler le torse de son futur mari, ne pouvant en aucun cas détourné le regard d'une telle musculature.

Darcy ne regardait lui aussi pas les yeux de Lizzie, mais toute autre chose. à travers la robe blanche de Lizzie qui avait pris la pluie... Il y voyait la poitrine de la jeune fille. Ne savant pas comment abordé le sujet il se retourna quelque minute plus tard gêné parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il l'aimait d'un amour hardant et cet hardant devenait de plus en plus fort.

_Darcy tu es un Gentleman, tu ne dois pas avoir des pensées aussi déplacé avant ta nuit de noce..._

Lizzie se détourna en même temps que Darcy, honteuse de découvrir le torse de Darcy de la sorte. Elle baissa un peu la tête et elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était aussi pris la pluie.

_Non, ne me dites pas que, nan !_

Elle parue légèrement horrifier au début, après tout, elle avait fait la même chose. Demain ils seraient mariés après tout... Elisabeth prie une couverture qui était étendue sur le petit lit à côté de la cheminée encore allumé.

« Miss Elisabeth je... » Barbouillai Darcy dans un élan de délire.

Darcy mit lui aussi une couverture sur le dos, Enlevant ses affaires mouillées pour les poser au coin du feu.

« Je suis désolé...Je pense que la prochaine fois, nous ne porterons pas du blanc » Dit-il en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Lizzie. L'enlaçant avec tendresse. Callant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« La prochaine fois nous serions mari et femme Mr Darcy » Contredit Elisabeth Bennet en posant sa main sur celle de Darcy.

« Ou en voulez-vous en venir Miss Bennet ?

Quand Elisabeth se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens il comprit tout de suite. Levant les yeux au ciel il rit d'un air amusé par la provocation que lui avait fourni Miss Elisabeth. Quand Lizzie croisa son regard, elle se demandait comment elle ne pourrait pas l'aimais a voir la chaleur instance de son regard ?

« Si cela est votre souhaits Lizzie... ( …)

**Je pense que j'ai été assez sadique pour ce chapitre [FI: BWAHAHAHAAA!] Arrêté en plein millieu d'une phrase (L) A vos avies !**

**DK**


End file.
